Operation Silver, Operation Gold
by Beth Ashkevron
Summary: A cat and dog infiltrate the Gundam Boy's home. What *is* their mission? and why does the cat seem to be falling for Heero?


Heero glanced down at his feet. A tiny white cat was curled around his legs. He sighed and grinned unconsciously. The little white creature had appeared on his windowsill a few days before, wet and bedraggled. Ever since then, he'd given the cat a little saucepan of milk every day, and it had followed him around wherever he went. The little cat looked up into Heero's eyes. The cat's eyes were the same Prussian blue as his own. A shiver went down his back, as a foreign mind slid through his. The cat blinked, and looked away, as if uncomfortable. Heero decided that there was something strange about that little silver kitten. He bent and picked it up; it stiffened, and nearly scratched him, but then relaxed. "You really are very strange, Silver." He didn't really know its name, but Silver just seemed to fit. He sat cross-legged on his cot, with the tiny cat in his lap. The cat sighed and curled up, her nose resting on his thigh. Heero absent-mindedly caressed its soft fur, and was surprised when a low rumbling sound escaped from the cat's throat. Heero found himself almost smiling, then caught himself, and frowned instead. He stood up suddenly, sending the cat falling to the floor with a yowl. It shook itself and glared at him from the floor. Heero walked out the door, leaving the cat glaring at the back of the door.  
  
I am not an "it"! I wish he'd think of me as if I were a living creature! The cat thought irritably at the golden retriever that lay hidden just under the window. His mind is a veritable alphabet soup. It's got the most interesting overtones to it, though.  
  
Silver! You snooped! The dog replied, scandalized. Did not! He- he touched me! I couldn't help it! He knew, too. He knew when our minds merged. The cat began to sound slightly dreamy.  
  
Snap out of it, Silver! Our mission is to kill him, remember?  
  
Gala! I haven't forgotten. But I think you're going to have to be the one to do it. I think I've Lifebonded. You're not serious! I wish I weren't. The cat, Silver, told the golden dog, Well, now that I'm in, it's your turn. I'll contact you in about a month.  
  
"What's with the cat, He-chan?" Duo asked his friend. "Donno- Silver's been hanging around for about two weeks now. I don't think she has a home." Heero replied, looking at the tiny white cat that curled herself around his feet as he walked into the "family room" of the small house that was shared between the five men. "Yeah, Heero, why do you let that cat hang around?" Quatre asked, looking at Heero with a vaguely confused look on his face. Heero allowed a faint smile to cross his face, watching the cat, who looked up at him with dark, liquid blue eyes. :Don't even think about getting rid of me.: The thought was not Heero's and seemed to come from the cat. Heero looked startled, confused, and worried. "Nanni?" He whispered aloud. :You heard me. But don't talk aloud- your friends are beginning to think that you've lost your mind. Look at them.: She told the startled man, who glanced up at his friends. Quatre, the blonde, looked concerned, Duo, with his long chocolate braid, looked confused, while Woufei, the Chinese man, looked disgusted, the last man, Trowa, just watched, waiting for an explanation. "Sorry- that's one strange cat." Heero said, a slightly bemused look on his face. :I'm not strange; I'm just not a- oops.:  
  
Nanni? Heero thought at the little cat, which had curled up in his lap. You're not what?  
  
The cat looked at him with an innocent look on her face, not answering Heero's question. Oh, so you only talk when it suits you. Heero thought, miffed. The cat winked, :You got it! And you were right about my name, it is Silver.: Heero frowned, then returned his attention to his friends' conversation. "So- are you going to try to find that dog you were on about, Duo?" Quatre asked, politely. "Yeah- she's been hanging around, but whenever I go to talk to her, or pet her or anything, she disappears." Duo said, with an irritated tone. Heero felt Silver tense, and look up at Duo. She sat up, watching with an interested air. Why are you interested in a dog? Heero asked. The little cat didn't answer, but seemed to look somewhat smug. "I'm going to find that dog, and bring her home. I think she's a stray, and she looks undernourished." Duo continued. "But- Duo, we can't keep a dog here." Quatre protested. "We don't have enough room." "The Landlord won't stand for it, either." Trowa added. "NO DOGS!" Woufei yelled, "THAT WOULD BE INJUSTICE!" "But, Wu-man, it is injustice that Heero gets to keep the cat, and I can't keep a dog." Duo protested. "He should keep it, if the creature can be found. At least until he can until we find its home. If it doesn't have a home, we can always take it to the Humane Society." Heero stated, letting a hand rest on the cat's head. Silver arched into the caress, and purred ever so slightly. And that ended the discussion.  
  
When Heero and Silver got back to his room, he turned to the cat, and glared. "Now, explain to me what is going on." That is one thing I cannot do for you. Gomen. I can only say that I am on a mission, and it involves you and your friends. 


End file.
